


Becoming A Wizard

by Marley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, My HP Fanfic, This is super short please forgive me, Where my OC is a giant nerd, and also a baby wizard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley/pseuds/Marley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde finds out what it means to be a wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Your Wand

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a couple more tiny stories about Clyde going off to Hogwarts, but I'm hoping to stretch them more so they're worth reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde has trouble finding the perfect wand.

Getting your first wand is a day remembered by many of age witches and wizards, often seamlessly choosing the special mix of wood and magical core fit to them. This concept didn't apply to Clyde Lascher, however, and it seemed that every wand he picked up rejected him just as harshly as the last.  
Ollivanders was famously known for pairing wizards and wands perfectly, but it seemed the shop owner was stumped today, pushing wand after wand into the pale boy's hand. Boxes stacked up next to Clyde, and when he nearly set fire to his already wild red hair, he politely refused the next wand handed to him and got to looking for himself.  
"It really shouldn't be this hard..." He mumbled to himself, picking up a redwood wand with a dragon heartstrings core. Things were almost starting to look up, until, with the flick of his wrist, boxes sprayed across the room, wands getting flung from their silky beds.  
Giving an apologetic glance to the owner, he placed the wand securely back in the box and retreated outside. Surely there were other wand shops, right? A wizard wasn't a wizard without his wand, at least not a good one. 

~

The sun was retreating behind the hills by the time Clyde had returned home, wand-less. His parents sent apologetic looks his way, giving him words of inspiration as he slumped up the stairs.  
"One day," they said, "you'll find the wand meant to be with you."  
Sure he would. When he was old and grey, his knowledge of spells nothing past "abracadabra".  
With Hogwarts starting up classes following summer, he only had a few months until he was to board the train like the other wizards and witches. 

~

"Mr. Olivander, are you positive you don't have any more wands? Maybe an oak unicorn hair, or an Ivory Phoenix feather?" Clyde begged, desperate for any wand at this point.  
The man in front of him rubbed at his greying beard for a moment, eyes flickering from Clyde to the ceiling.  
"I guess we could give it a shot..." He mumbled, making his way to the back of the shop.  
Clyde watched curiously, wary of the sudden wand that seemed to come to mind to the shop keeper. When he finally came back into his view, a white box was balanced in his palms, gold details swirling around the wood in a leafy pattern.  
Looking at his outstretched hands for one moment more, Clyde reached hesitantly for the box, a jolt running from his fingertips to his toes as his skin made contact with the smooth box.  
It was as if time stopped as he pushed the lid up, breath hitching in his throat as he looked inside.  
The wand was pale applewood, the same shiny gold weaving it's way around the handle of the wand in intricate leaf patterns. The handle was thinner in the middle, widening as it reached a quarter of the way up the wand, the base enlarged as the top.  
The sloping words engraved in the silk below the wand read "apple wood and Faerie wings."  
That last bit confused Clyde a little. Faerie wings?  
Sensing his confusing, Mr. Olivander was quick to aid him, explaining that faeries were quite tricky and playful, but also serious and determined. This wand, combined with the power and loyalty of applewood, and it's ability to connect with beings such as mermaids and faeries, made a powerful wand that could keep up with an equally powerful wizard.  
He'd kept it locked up in the back because it was so rare that such a combination would arise, and was usually very harsh when rejecting wizards.  
Clyde slipped his fingers around the handle, a surge of power filling his entire body, and it was at that moment he knew, or maybe he'd known since the wand entered the room.  
This wand was definitely made for him.


	2. Going to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde goes to Hogwarts, and meets his first friend.

Clyde rushed past the train platforms, searching desperately for platform nine and three-quarters. His barn owl, Aodh, perched on his shoulder, talons gripped tightly into his shoulder to stay in place. Clyde figured it would be easier to, I don't know, *fly* next to him, but Aodh stayed true to his name, with a fiery temper, and he wasn't going to be the one to tell the bird how foolish it was.  
"Seven, eight, nine..."  
Where was it? Shouldn't it be right here?  
Clyde waved over one of the conductors, explaining his problem, but the wary looking man was only worried about the dangers of Aodh being out of his cage.  
Sighing, the lost boy wandered over to the space between platforms nine and ten, leaning on the column. As soon as he touched his back on the brick, his owl perched on his forearm, he fell through the sturdy wall, Aodh leaping off and screeching to the people surrounding him.  
Witches and wizards boarding the train turned to look at the befuddled red-head, some giggling, making his face heat up. When he stood, Clyde passed his arm through the wall and tugged his luggage through.  
As him and Aodh boarded the train, the bird safely, but angrily, tucked away in his cage, Clyde let out a sigh of relief and slumped down in the closest seat, sighing warily.

\--

All through the introduction to the school, a boy to Clyde's left would tug on his robe and whisper in his ear. Half the time it was about the history of the school and its teachings, and the other half he was simply stating facts about himself.  
By the time everyone was familiar with the many passageways, rooms and the ever hanging staircase, Clyde knew many things. For starters, the sandy-haired boy's name was Luthais, and judging by his pointed ears, and what he'd told Clyde, he was from a nearby elvish village.  
He also learned that Luthais was hoping to get into Hufflepuff, and while he wasn't sure which he would want to get sorted into, he almost hoped they would be sorted together. There was something about his blue eyes, so deep they were almost purple, and smooth voice that drew the eleven year old closer.  
As the tour continued, headed towards the dining hall as their last stop to get sorted, the two boys walked side by side, Luthais continuing to whisper as Clyde listened intently. 

-

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat cried out, being lifted off the excited brunette's head as she skipped away to join her house.  
Clyde nervously wiggled in his seat, watching as a smile slipped across his new friend's face. Giving his fingers a squeeze, Luthais hurried away to the stool sat in the spotlight. The kids around him cheered as the little elf took his seat, his excitement evident as he smiled wide for the crowd.  
"Interesting..." The worn hat hummed, squashing itself lower onto feathery blonde hair. It was almost as if the room itself was holding it's breathe, and Clyde didn't notice when his fingers twined together, crossing from their place on his lap.  
"An interesting boy indeed. Clever, cunning, yet loyal... Judging by these ears, an elf? Oh, yes yes, I know *exactly* what house to put you in... You'll fit right in to Hufflepuff!"  
Even Clyde found himself cheering with the crowd, a bubble of nervousness peaking in his chest as he watched pointed ears disappear in the crowd. All the eyes in the room turned on him as he stumbled up to the stool, his stomach in knots.  
"Nervous?" The hat cackled as it was placed upon his head.  
Clyde tried hard to think of what house he would want to be sorted in, he had heard it helped your chances, but all the thoughts that passed through his mind were about sandy hair, blue eyes and pointy ears, a bubble of obnoxious, albeit contagious, laugher.  
"Oh, so *thats* what you're thinking about?" The hat hummed. "Little elf boy..."  
Clyde's cheeks heated up, though he doubted anybody else heard the mutterings of the worn cloth.  
"If that's what you want the most, I suppose that wouldn't be so bad... Hufflepuff!"  
The words rang through Clyde's ears, and as the hat was lifted off his head, He could swear it winked at him through the crinkles.  
Tottering down the steps, he hurried to join Lethais, listening as he rambled on and on about how exciting this year was going to be. Clyde thought of a few things as he rambled, mostly how Aodh was doing in his cage, but also of how the year was going to play out, especially now that he had, not only a friend, but a full house of other witches and wizards.  
Maybe this school thing wasn't going to be as bad as he'd first anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luthais Isn't meant be a HP-type house elf (like Dobby) but more like a... LoTR type elf. Pointy ears and all that.


End file.
